Fuse
Fuse is the first song on side B of the Xero mixtape. Lyrics Of course, you know what a fuse is. It’s a long piece of cord, impregnated with gun powder. When you strike a match, and light it, it burns—fitfully—spiraling to its end, at which there is a little surprise. From the planet of Krypton Insuring suit emcees you’ll be ripped on You fell off, and it’s my lyric sheet you slipped on Get gone, spit on mics made in Hong Kong Rock on, sing songs, we're mightier than King Kong Or Donkey Kong You think you want me, or want this? You want some? Hold your reputation for ransom With these here handsomely-crafted tactics To break a snake emcee like a cheap prophylactic Galactic, spaced-out gab that grabs attention Got heads nodding like a Pez Candy convention Ride on patch traps, gas tracks, and sections Kid says this, he’ll need witness protection Trying to see what I can't be seeing I'll be here Trying to see what I can't be seeing I'll be here Yo, dig this Yo, it’s the junkyard, crooked letter-C-I-EN-tific Duck us, the ruckus I’ll bring stings your eardrum Hear one, la-la-let loose, find me fearsome Opposing troops on my home front shall be gone Testing the eight hundred-eighteenth battalion Shall I go on? Crews run like rebels Enola Gay rhymes kick the notch up a level in intensity Send back attacks that you sent to me Blow up your spot with grenades that were meant for me Empty three verses on 33 emcees Swiss cheese your gear, putting shrapnel in the breeze We're lead emcees with enemy companies With my hand full of lyrics, talking ‘bout, you want these? Please, don’t even speak the name of channels and go low-gadget mic shit Put it down like pens for my friends and my fam Better dodge, or I’ll ram this mic shaft through the back of an emcee’s head With the strength of He-Man, I'll bet you don’t want that Close-bodies filled fields in hand-to-hand combat Battle cats, it’s like the sectional speech Warfare words flashing at cordicy Compete for an edge, lyrical shots get lit Don’t question my intention when your butt gets kicked Trying to see what I can't be seeing I'll be here (Time for metallic, syllaballic attacks) Trying to see what I can't be seeing I'll be here (Pawned emcees with these lyrical back smacks) Go ahead Suit yourself Why wait? I shouldn't have told you so Why wait? I shouldn't have told you so Why wait? I shouldn't have told you so Why wait? I shouldn't have told you so Why wait? I shouldn't have told you so Why wait? I shouldn't have told you so Why wait? I shouldn't have told you so Why wait? I shouldn't have told you so Trying to see what I can't be seeing I'll be here (Time for metallic, syllaballic attacks) Trying to see what I can't be seeing I'll be here (Pawned emcees with these lyrical back smacks) Category:Xero Songs